Bendy and the Ink Machine Angel Alice Wants Me!
by HermyPatterson123
Summary: Angel Alice is in love with me! I love her too but Bendy doesn't want me to! He wants him all to himself! She's so gorgeous though... and I would be perfect for her... Please read this! It's a great Fanfiction and I really hope you enjoy it! I made this story for my English Class. I got a 37 on it anyway, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Happe rEvelations

One tiem i was scraed because I was playing bEndy anb tHe iNk mAchine and i was amlost really pee peeing on me. It was the part where it was reely scarey becuase bEndy was almost cilling me and I was scarede . ' ' oNe smael braek" I seid to myself as I paused the game, because o needed to go empty my urine baggies.

weHn I got to the bathroom i found it (and it being Angle Alice!1!) and hse sayd 'come here, Patty.' ' She was starrring at my abnormally large triceps and quadrasceps. I was looking at her bobs. I walked ofer to her and she said ' I luv yoo' and I was like "WOWIE.,, This was because I was fall in love with her.

She was pretty pretty if you gte my drifft.

so I wnet ovvre to her and said; you are fery pretty in my opinion." I was truely being true to her! So then I was aboout to kisss her and the beNdy came out of knowhere for some reason unbeknownst to me! He siad !plae my gaem!11! and stae waay from my gilr!1!" it was supper sad and I was criying. he maed me go back to my room (and i had too pe pee in my pants ); uh oh not fun).

wen I got back to my game beNdy had killed me and was like xdxdxdddDXDDXDD and i was leik Oh no oh no!.

Befaore I had left the bathroom (where I wanted to pee pe) Angle was like "uh oh I wanted to touch his triceps along with his quadiseps but now bendy makes me unable to do soo. aww mann" so anwyay I was trying to play Bnendy and the inc mecheen and I got killed by beNdy. He was all liike XDDDDxDdxd and I was like No I was almost beaten the level ); );. I was angery.

suddenly I heard something in my room. I looked around my shoulder and noeone was tehre. I then looked back to my computer. Teher was unquestionably someonne threer. Then I herd the noice agen. It was aNgle! so I was like "AAAAAAaAAAaaaAaaAAAAAAa!1" and

she was liek "shhshshs youlll make bendy cum ofer heer if you are to loud!" she then kissed me. On the lips! Her ink was so.. warm. And her eyes were so… shiny. I grabed the back of her haed and pulled her closer. "she said i liek it when he pulls first.. rawr, tsk tsk, *wink*' I was liek ' i leik yo too very much" She garbbed my triceps and moaned like a cat on steroids. Yoo no cind of lieekk "WaaaAwWAAA" or something.

Like teh fancif and tell me if you want to see more of this series. It is too be continued!11!1!


	2. Chapter 2: things Are gOing vEry Well!

hEy guys so i maed part to!1! and worked reely hard on it!

i started to maek out with Alice. She was licking me... and i was liking it (rawr XD) but really it felt supper good.

Suddenly i heard a noice... it sounded like a bark... no a growwl.. IT WAS BORIS THE WOLF! aND HE WAS ANGREY! at ME! (Sry for capitalization marks on all the words lolz XD) anyways i was pretty scraed! "Allice touched me with her bobs and whispered into my ear 'it are okay, paTty... bOris are on us side..." My heart suddenly stoped going so fast (rawr lolz). Boris went over to me and started to pul at my cloths. he scarched my shrit so muchh that it cummed offf!1! Angle allice was all like "good dogg..." and she was all liking her lips and stuff. I was all liek "Uh ho" because i didn't want her to see my secretively rock-hardd abs and peks. Tehn alliec was said "play teh game now, its' our onwly chance!" and i sed "OKay if you say so, honey shuger!" so i crakked my extremely buff knuckles and buff arms becase i was about to hrut bnendy!|! so then i got into the game "alice touched my peks adn wispered "you kan do thes!"

so i was in teh gmae. I was in bEndy 's world nw. no turning back until i baet it. i heard a noise (it wa s hard to heer becaues alize was moaning hotly and rubbing my muscles seducctively). the noice was bendy, i knew it! he was about to jumpscrae me! "This must bee the scaries t gmae out theere." I thought to myself ' ithen i was like" oh wait i forgot how scary the ghost house in garfield kart is. nevermind garfield cart is scrarier. Then a jumpscare happened but instead of me diying bendy jumped out of the screen and was all like "BOOOOOO". I ant affraid o' no gosts!" I shouted as I kneeed him in the chest using my quadriceps along with my knee cap whoich was abnormally hard and sharp.

BenedY said somehting allong the liens of "OUCH DONT HIT MY CHEST WITH YOU HARD AND SHARP KNEE CAP USING YOUR QUADRICEPS YOU GO* DAM* FUCKIN* BITC* AS* KID!1! BASTAR*!" (i'M not supposed to say those words, 10 yeer olds shouldn;t be cucssing this early). he then crawlde into the screen tand was like "i'll be back' soonedr ro latter.

I was all like "sta outy!" and allcie was like 'my hero." she started to tuch my undeis and i was wearing tighty whities at the time. she took off her dreesss to reveel beautiful leggs and then pannies and bobs covered by bra... normal stuff. but then i loooked down even fuhrer... she haed REELY nice feet

all of the sudden my hart becan to rassse (not shure how to spel race to be honnest XDDD). i always wanted a gilr with really good feet... I grabbed her legs and started to lick her feet. bOris just laid down leik any good doggi would do.

OKAY THAT WAS PART TO GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYOYED!1!

NEW PART TREE COMING OUT IF YOU GUYS LIKED IT!


	3. Chapter 3: teh boxing ring 1!

-4 daes latter-

*ring, ring. rgni*

I then, got out of myy bed, i was in with aNgle Alisse. "Helllo? I said, to the fone" "Hi this si the,,,,,,, window wiper, and i need to wipe…,,,,,,,, YOU!" and tehn teh guy, on tha fone hanged up. "Uh oh!|' i yelled. 'i think he's going to try, and wipe me!" I sed to angle. "oh No!' she said, with avid expression as she stared at my calfs and trisseps. ' we half, too do somehjting?!" i proclamashined,. suddenly, my computer truned on and it was beNdy, on the scrien!1! He shuoted "I sent, the window wiper! And he needs to wipe…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, YOU! if yoo don't, beet, me in restling then the, window, wiper will wipe yoo! and also i will have aNgel Alis!"

The screen then trunde of agen. i was spooked and, discuraged . but tehn angle alice caem, over and touched my pee pee and it felt really, good.

-4 daes latter..- ,,,,,,,,

It was the nite before, the fite (nice rime ikr ,XDXDXDDDxd :P). i had been trai,ning wit boRis teh wulf and runing so that i could bee strunger. i new that bendY had been training too, becuz his instagarm showed that his demin arms were biger,.,, It was teim to ,enter, the rung. "BEEEEE,, BEE BEE BE BE, BEEEEEE, BE BE BE BE, BEEEE,EE" the speeker,s siad loudly. (it was plaeing a song like little mac frum pnuch oot),

"Eh, eh, HEH!", Bendy, proclaimed, as, he, trained, by punching soem deemon guy (idk hoo,). Angel aliss told me ' you have thes in beg, dood' ,and ,i was all like ' thenk alot!" the reff ,was said "none of that funny bissniss (you know like in the movies where someone pokes teh other guys, eyes and it makes a horn noise xdxdXDXdxdxd)." Then, the annownsser,, sed "Fitter number one! BENDIE!" and then angle alicss was like boo. Then the anownser siad "Fiter number too! PATTY!" WOO, HOOO said the crowd becasue they were ecksited. 'DING, diNg," the bel started to say (rather lowdly if i do say so myself.) so it was tiem to fite bNedy!1!

I punched him and , he pnched me. then I pumched, him back then ihe opucnhed at me and I say ouchie with annumnciation on the "t". then I punched him, again and agian ,and he was knockeb, out. Round too,! *dnig dnig* i rocked him and socked him undtil he wss liek "youchie ouchie, makes me grouchie" and he was like "I quiet this stupppid gaem."

END OF PRAT 3 FAV IF YOU WANT PART 4 GUEZZ!1!11!


	4. Chapter 4: il naem it latter im bisy

HEY GUeZ iTs me back a gen with prat 4!1! butt befur we git into thhhis I have to adrues an ishue. Sumbudy said ttaht dis fancif was funny. NO, It ARE SERIUS!,,! So dunt laf if yoo plez. Thenk you fur reeding, true fans (:

So anyways i was mackin out with angle aclise and she was touching my triceps and stuf. It was reall cool and fun. i was happy for now butt I new bnedy wood be back sooner or later..

Suddenly i herd a nok at he door! i opneded it and it was… Angel alice! ' but I thot you were sitting over there when you wer macking out with me." i declared as my triceps becam slitely more soar then they wer befor. "Nup, its reely me" she said. Theyn I looked over at the other aliss and alice I did not find! It was bendddey tacking of a mask of angle aliss!

As he threw his cardboaadr mask to the floor and he was liek "look like yoo got duped, indubitably ! 1 ! !' and I was all like "dran it yoo got me. ' then he lafed and runned away. i was actually planing on saying some oen-linner rite there to alliss but than benendy walked back an was all liek "o wate I frogot i hav anoter chalenje just leik in the other cahpters xdxdXDXXDXD" and i sed ' nuthing you thro at me i can't do, am better then you!'

'imabout to teech yo a lessen!1!11!"'' bEndy sad as he puld out a baloon. "Waht? a buloon?" i asked, truely trying to figur it out. "Yeah a ballon. oh wate yeah! youl see wai i hav thes balon! soon enuff!

tHat was Prat 4 guys hop you enjoyed and hopfuly my tru fans stay tru

XDXDXDXDXD LOL ROFL il tri to hav prat 5 in the next 47 days and 3 ours!


	5. Chapter 5: yul flot to 1 1!

hye guys i maed part V (kewl romin noomeral ikr i'm awseome) and i am so earlie! i uploded in les then 47 daez.

So bnedy had the balons in his hands! "hwoat are yoo diong with ur balllons?/?/" i asked bendY. "Yulll se!" he snikerd as he scampered away.

-1 dae latter-

i was macking out with allies (agen, we liek to kiss and smoochie smoochie) wen i hred a snap... no a poop..., a bang of, some sort. it sownded, liek a... a blooon! "aaa must be bnedy !" i sed lowdly because I was rather perplexed and shocked by this ternundrum that philosophical inquirers and scientists know as fear.

"if you try hard enuff you wont hav to flote because i feid on feer and stuf " benDy said with a grin. "gud thing he just gav away his secret plan i wispred to aliss ' "i deem That statement correct' she said as she smiled and touched my feet wihth hers.

I looked back at b ndy but then he was gone and i was al like "uh okay no bigg deel."

-1 dae latter-

I'm kinda scraed of bnedy…, but wahtverever. Tehn bnedy showede up with his blooons and I was like uh ohand he was like " mai balon s flot… yull flot to!1!11!"

"Nuh uh" i shouted as i elobowd hem wiht my sharp and hard elbo. it hutr hem as he sed "youchie, youchie, makes me grouchy in a general sense concerning my mood because you have hurt me wuth yur sherp elbo 's ussing yor trisseps and such!" Angle alic was all like "ye das rite' yoo stey awey form my bee eff. " "thanks for de cheers, ailiss" I thanked alcie. "NP, mann."

So i had defeted bnedy agen even with his abloon s . he awas hanging on a well thing in a sewer then he was like "feer" then he fell down and i knew I would haeav to see hem agian. ' untel nex time." I sed like I was leik a mavrel heero or sumtheng.

OKAY GUYS THAT'S THE END OF PRAT 5 HOP YOU ENJYODED!1!1!1!


	6. Chapter 6: sUm Kinda pAryt

hey gyus sury for, long wate i was bizy and stuf ,watshing markiplire and tampat's gmaer theories

so bnedy,,,, and! me wer maed at echuthre but i ran owt of idee,es to now theyr bretty much just playing Mario ,praty

' hy,e I want to meka it up to you how I beta you up a bunsh of tiems, bendy!1!; I said. To which he responed, ' I wnt to praty wan,,na c,um, with/' oh and hw also wante me to bring aliss

So I sed yeah and we got in carnival h,e wonded so it was time to play the games! 'first game is were you haf to engulf aliss in juice pretty muhc! i go frist!'

'to this amount I sum up my load!' he cired as he c,overed her in ,black cum or,,,,,,,,, sum thin. She looked, blacc becuz of the inc. and that was clevre becuz he shoots out inc **ples, like my fnacifs for clevr idea i told my uncle i could get over 10 upvots on tihs, fnafic.**

So it was mi tern ,, {to go). i steped up to covre alis in the jewce and shwas all liek "u oh!' so i got reddy then sed lowd " im just going to cum on you. no hidding it.' Tenh I got wite pante and put it on her,

it maed her parts show mor. "Darn et' bnendy thot to himself, as he wanted to show aliss hwo his load wuz betre then mien. Mien kampf get it stalin refrense

gmea's ovre!" bendi sed wth angre. i am uficcialy yur emeny agen!

So bee **(get it I just used a new 2Ol8z meme please like the fancif please)** et i sed and yelled at the same time! I smoldred wen I sed it so alise was alll like OOH OOO OOO OoooO (liek when you step on munkee tail (I've treid it ,., trust me not agood expiriens) and it goes sree and oo oo)

Okae tell me wut you guys thot XDXDXDDDDDDDDD

( **plees lik)**


End file.
